


As Long as There's Beer

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to Boxing Day, witten Jan 2015</p><p>With love to the late Joan Martin, who tenderly midwifed the original story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as There's Beer

"Anyone looking?" Doyle asked cautiously. "It's probably illegal."

"I can just see it now," Bodie scoffed. "Glaring headlines in the Daily Wail. _CI5 Agents Caught Red-handed Planting Christmas Tree on Heath._ Enough to drive the poor old Cow to sobriety!"

Doyle worked away at the hole for a couple of minutes. "Enough?"

"You'll be bashing Australians on the head with that trowel if you go much deeper. Come on, Capability Doyle, I want a drink while they're still open."

Doyle carefully freed the tiny tree from its pot and spread its roots, setting it in the hole and firming the soil with tender care. "I suppose that'll do."

"Unless you want to butter its needles and give it a saucer of milk. Think it's going to survive?"

Doyle shrugged. "Take its chances like we do." He scraped some of the nearby dead pine needles into an impromptu mulch. "Insulate it a bit." 

"Yeah, all snug and cosy. I'm left to freeze." 

Doyle tucked the trowel and empty pot away in a carrier bag. Bodie extended a totally unnecessary hand help him up.

Doyle squeezed his fingers briefly, then grinned and flipped the long free end of his scarf around Bodie's neck. 

Bodie grinned back. "Into bondage already, are we?"

"Try and get away, mate. Come on. First pint of the new year, that'll warm you up."

"For now."

They looked at each other for a moment, then Bodie said: "As long as there's beer."

"That's the main thing, eh?"

They kept in stride with each other, laughing and scuffling for possession of the scarf, until they reached the road and reluctantly disentangled to face the world again.


End file.
